


Что за жизнь такая?

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Author: the_diggler, Dark Past, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Sexuality Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В ночь, когда Рой сделал свой первый минет, он познакомился с Оливером Куином. Конечно, тогда он не знал, что это был Оливер Куин, он даже не знал, кто, черт побери, такой Оливер Куин. Он знал только, что это какой-то облевавший его богатый ублюдок.





	Что за жизнь такая?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Much of a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182462) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 



Чтобы выжить, Рой делал много сомнительных вещей. Ребёнком он лазил по чужим карманам, только бы купить еду. В этом он был чертовски хорош. А ещё он быстро бегал, так что его никогда не ловили. В те времена это было несложно, потому что у него были ангельское личико, веснушки и невинный вид. Взглянув на него, никто ничего не подозревал.

Конечно, с возрастом его черты стали терять детскую мягкость, так что стало сложнее. На подростков всё равно смотрят с подозрением, это возраст, от которого ждут беды, так что владельцы магазинов внимательно за ними следят. Особенно в Глэйдс. Дети в этом районе не только сильнее всего нуждаются, они ещё и легко приспосабливаются, потому они взрослеют быстрее, и в их глазах появляется усталость.

К несчастью Роя, из-за этого у него выдалось несколько ужасных лет, когда он был слишком взрослым, чтобы обворовывать магазины и чужие карманы, но ещё слишком молодым, чтобы просто грабить людей.

Некоторые его друзья стали выполнять поручения местных криминальных боссов: были осведомителями, стояли на шухере или перевозили наркотики… Но Рой не хотел с этим связываться. Он слишком хорошо знал, куда это его приведёт, и предпочитал держаться подальше.

Он изредка воровал машины и перепродавал их, но это была разовая прибыль. Люди в большинстве своём понимали, что нельзя оставлять собственность в Глэйдс без надзора.

Так что он пытался найти другую работу, даже законную: мыл посуду, развозил пиццу… Но маленькая зарплата не давала сводить концы с концами. Прошло совсем немного времени, и он обнаружил, что водит каких-то мужчин в тёмные переулки и продаёт «личные услуги».

Ему пригодилась эта промежуточная фаза, которую ещё не миновало его тело. Он всё ещё выглядел «миленьким», и большинству мужчин нравилось смотреть, как он дрочит им, стоило это по двадцатке за раз. Но Рой знал: чтобы зарабатывать больше, нужно… стараться сильнее.

В ночь, когда Рой сделал свой первый минет, он познакомился с Оливером Куином.

Конечно, тогда он не знал, что это был Оливер Куин, он даже не знал, кто, черт побери, такой Оливер Куин. Он знал только, что это какой-то облевавший его богатый ублюдок…

Это случилось вот так: Рой зависал с другими проститутами в конце улицы, рядом с парой баров и стрип-клубом, откуда вывалилось двое парней. Рой как раз отыскал первого клиента, но он всегда внимательно следил за окружением, так что не пропустил момента, когда они доковыляли до ребят на углу.

— Томми?! — воскликнул один из парней, да так и уставился, разинув рот, на друга, который направился в тёмный переулок с проститутом.

— Возвращайся в клуб, Олли. Я приду, как только закончу. Это займёт пятнадцать-двадцать минут, не больше.

Рой расслышал, как проститут что-то нечленораздельно пробормотал, и выражение крайнего недоумения на лице названного Олли было просто бесценно. Рой хмыкнул и продолжил торговаться за стоимость услуг со своим клиентом.

К несчастью, этот парень, Олли, был так пьян, что пошёл в обратную сторону от клуба, прямо к Рою. Казалось, что он его даже не видит. Но Рой заметил, как он идёт, закладывая пьяные виражи по пути, так что у Роя не было выбора, только поймать его, когда тот влетел между ним и клиентом.

Тогда-то его на Роя и вырвало.

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал клиент, отступая. — Может, в следующий раз, пацан.

Сказав это, он просто взял и ушёл.

— Ну отлично, — проворчал Рой.

Он стащил испорченную толстовку и забросил ее в ближайший мусорный бак. Он не только потерял клиента, он еще и вонял так сильно, что вряд ли отыскал бы кого-то в эту ночь.

— Боже мой, мне так жаль! — облевавший его парень наконец осознал, что сделал.

Рой посмотрел на него, сузив глаза. Этот парень наверняка настолько пьян, что обчистить его карманы будет легко. Он даже не вспомнит, как выглядел Рой, а если он действительно так богат, как он думает, то это покроет все ночные потери.

Но Рой не успел додумать этой мысли, потому что парень сам вытащил бумажник и толкнул пачку двадцаток Рою.

— А это ещё что за нахрен? — выдал тот, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Возьми, купи на них новую куртку или ещё что, — сказал парень, опять пихая ему в руки деньги.

Рой увидел, что там была сотня долларов, может быть, больше. Куча денег, больше, чем стоила его толстовка. Рою стоило взять их и уйти, но он только ощетинился.

— Не нужны мне твои подачки! — рявкнул Рой.

Конечно, он мог украсть бумажник этого парня, но предпочитал хотя бы заслужить свою плату.

— Ну же, приятель, не начинай, я пытаюсь всё исправить, — сказал парень, и было в его глазах что-то честное и серьёзное, задевшее Роя за живое.

Не последнюю роль сыграло и то, что парень хорошо выглядел. Пусть вся эта чистенькая голубоглазая блондинистость и не была любимым типажом Роя. Он предпочитал нечто более тёмное. Жёсткое.

— Так, идем со мной, — прошипел Рой, ухватил парня за руку и потащил в ближайший переулок.

— Что? Что мы делаем? — спросил парень, наполовину неразборчиво, наполовину со смехом, шагая за ним в темноту.

Рой толкнул его к стене, а сам опустился на колени.

Первое, что пришло Рою в голову: этот парень пах… богатством. Чистый, без слоя пота, который неизбежно был на ребятах из рабочего класса, с которыми Рой имел дело. А ещё он пах… одеколоном? Даже сквозь запах рвоты, не говоря уже о не лучших ароматах подворотни, Рой всё равно ощущал приятный запах парня.

— Ох… О, да… — простонал парень, когда Рой наконец-то коснулся его губами.

У Роя не было особого опыта по части минетов, в частности, он их не делал, но он постарался припомнить, что ему нравилось, когда их делали ему, и решил это использовать.

Во-первых, он начал помогать себе рукой. Член парня был большим, и Рой не мог заглотить его полностью, так что он обхватил ладонью то, что не помещалось в рот, и надавил, одновременно сжимая губы.

— О, да… — одобрительно прошептал парень, запуская руку в волосы Роя, так что тот решил: он всё правильно делает. А когда ему удалось найти ритм, он даже решил покрутить рукой и обвести языком головку члена.

Парень почти упал, и Рою пришлось отвлечься, чтобы снова толкнуть его к стене. Ему стало интересно, правда ли он справляется или просто парень так пьян, что не чувствует разницы? Опять же, Рой был удивлён, что у того вообще стоит. Возможно, помогло то, что он до этого очистил желудок?

Как бы там ни было, но скоро парень опять запустил руку в волосы Роя и начал трахать его в рот, бормоча поощрения и другую бессмыслицу. Рою показалось, что он услышал имя. Даже два. Но это не его дело. Его дело — грязная часть минета, которая поможет ему не чувствовать себя виноватым за сотню долларов, стащенную из чужого кармана.

Когда парень кончил, Рой не проглотил, несмотря на то, каким чистым парень казался на вкус. Рой не был идиотом. Он знал, что надо постараться обезопасить себя. Потому выплюнул всё на асфальт и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, сделав мысленную пометку с этих пор носить с собой бутылку минералки.

— Ого, — выдохнул парень, застегивая ширинку негнущимися пальцами, — я не ожидал, что это будет вот так…

Он переступил с ноги на ногу, с удивленным недоверием мотая головой.

— Да, мне тоже понравилось, — бесстрастно ответил Рой, собираясь уйти.

— Эй, постой, — парень остановил его, ухватив за руку, — я скоро отправляюсь в яхтенное путешествие, но… может, увидимся, когда я вернусь?

Он спрашивал так, будто звал какую-то девушку на свидание или что-то такое. Ха. Видимо, Рой правда хорошо справился.

— Мне все равно, — Рой выдернул руку из его хватки, — я буду здесь.

Всегда будет. Ему все равно некуда податься. Но надеяться он не станет. Парень настолько пьян, что вряд ли наутро даже вспомнит его имя.

Возвращаясь в одиночестве домой через холодный ночной Глэйдс, Рой решил прямо с утра купить новую толстовку.

Возможно, красную.


End file.
